1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and a power transformer structure comprising the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a connector and a power transformer structure comprising the same that may decrease current conduction loss and contact resistance.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
With rapid development of semiconductor technologies, a variety of chips are requiring a lower voltage level but a higher supply current. Meanwhile, power supply are becoming increasingly higher efficiency and high power density. Under such conditions, in addition to the optimized design of circuit topologies, component and circuit parameters, design of other aspects such as the printed circuit board (PCB) layout, wiring, mechanism design and thermal design also plays a more and more important role in optimizing a power supply circuit.
Referring to FIG. 1, that illustrates a schematic diagram of a conventional transformer 1. The transformer 1 comprises a plurality of transformation units 10 and copper posts 11a and 11b. The copper posts 11a and 11b are respectively connected with the current output ends 100 and 101 of each transformation unit 10 by welding, so that the output current from each transformation unit 10 is transmitted out via the copper posts 11a and 11b. 
Referring to FIG. 2, that illustrates a schematic partial diagram of a power supply device comprising a transformer 1 disposed on a power supply motherboard 2. The power supply motherboard 2 comprises copper foils 2a and 2b respectively connected with the copper posts 11a and 11b by welding, so that the output current from the transformer 1 is transmitted out via the copper posts 11a and 11b. Further Referring to FIG. 3 corresponding to FIG. 2, FIG. 3 is a schematic diagram of connector between a power supply motherboard and a load. The power supply motherboard 2 has a plurality of connection units 3, which are connected with the copper foils 2a and 2b respectively by welding. Additionally, connector motherboard 4 has a plurality of connection terminals 40, which are welded to one end of the conducting boards 4a and 4b respectively, while a load 5 is connected to the other end of the conducting boards 4a and 4b of the connector motherboard 4 via connecting lines 5a and 5b. In this way, the output current from the transformer 1 is transmitted to the load 5 sequentially through the connection units 3, connection terminals 40, the conducting boards 4a, 4b of the connector motherboard 4, and the connecting lines 5a, 5b. 
However, to cater for the continuous increase in power density of power supplies, volume of the connecting structure between the transformer 1 and the load 5 has to be reduced accordingly, which requires a corresponding reduction of the number of parallel output connections of the transformer. Unfortunately, in the connecting structure described above, the conducting connections downstream of the connection between the transformer 1 and the power supply motherboard 2 are distributed in a plane, which leads to underutilization of the overall space of the transformer 1 in the height dimension. Furthermore, a considerable number of welding points exist in the connecting structure described above, such as the welding joints between the copper post 11a, 11b and the current output terminals 100, 101 of each transformation unit 10, and also the welding joints between the copper posts 11a, 11b and the copper foils 2a, 2b. Such welding points may cause increasing contact resistance and energy loss, with a consequence that the load 5 can not effectively receive the power energy supplied by the conventional transformer 1.
In summary, how to effectively utilize the overall space of a transformer in the height dimension and decrease the contact resistance and energy loss between the transformer and the load is still an objective for the industry to endeavor.